Spirit Blade DxD-- The Rising Legend of The Strongest
Spirit Blade DxD-- The Rising Legend of The Strongest & Most Poweful Beings in Existence / Grand Awakening of The True Successors of The Greatest Legends in The Infinitely Vast Universe, The Imminent Rise of A Grand New Millennium For All Worlds ''is a fan ffictional mega multi-crossover story. Shinji Ikari is a descendant of The Supreme King, King Haiku. This is a crossover with Bleach. This is a multi-crossover story taking place in an alternate universe Shinji is the heir and successor to the original God. This takes place after The Evangelion anime in The High School DxD universe. Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the older sisters of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon Great Red. Ichigo Kurosaki is a captain in this story, he is a true Soul Reaper & Quincy along with control over his Hollow powers. He is one of the oldest Soul Reapers along with Head Captain Yamamoto & Captain Unohana. Ichigo also gets his dual zampakuto, Zangetsu Shinji will also wield The 10 Commandments Sword from Rave Master contains the spirit of King Haiku. There are many changes included in this story. Plot Sailor Soldiers Sailor Primes / High Generals / Supreme Commanders *''Sailor Galaxia *''Neo Sailor Moon'' Neo Soldiers Infinity Sailors / Grand High Council Primal Sailors Titan Sailors Warlord Sailors Zodiac Sailors Angels God *''Shinji Ikari / Emmanuel'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Raquel'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Kagome Higurashi'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Lilanne Bael Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Haiku Satan'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Supreme King True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Gneryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Soi Fon'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Yoshino Ikumi Hanamato Kasumioji'' *''Naomi Kasumi Tsukabishimoto'' Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Celtic Aztec Irish Egyptian Vampire Youkai Shinto Magicians Holy Knights Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Digi Destined Original Digi Destined / Head Generals *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biymon'' **''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tchikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, Elysiumon, RadiantElysiumon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, EmpressMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Excalibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, DutchessMinervamon / BaronessMervamon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlyymon, GrapLeomon, DinoTigermon / Marsmon, AriesDinoTigermon / InfernoMarsmon, AriesDinoTigermon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherbimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Savior Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon / BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon, ShougunLeomon, ShougunLeomon Master Mode'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon, CelestialGaogamon Holy Warlord Mode'' *''Brandi Tiakenmpro & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, MasterAlphamon, MasterAlphamon Bolshack Ouryuken'' *''Richard Kasasumori & Ryuudamon'' **''GinRyuumon, HisyaRyuumon, OuRyuumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, BolshackRyuumon, BolshackRyuumon Samurai Mode, MasterAlphamon Bolshack Ouryuken'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mo0de, BlazeApollomon & LuminaDianamon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon'' *''Adam Zachisu & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Ancylbactylmon, Fantasiomon, BlitzFantasiomon, Elysiumon, RadiantElysiumon'' *''Lucy Suzumebchi & Kudamon'' **''Reppamon, Chirinmon, Kentaurosmon, ImperialKentaurosmon, ImperialKentaurosmon Holy King Mode'' Sonic Heroes Juraian Royal Family Devilukean Clan Notes *Serzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Fabium, Katerea, Roygun & Grayfia are all Super Devils in this story, They will posses true forms and full power forms unlike the canon appearances. *Haiku Satan is an original character and the descendant of The Original Satan. Haiku is a second generation Satan. *The Gotei 13 Captains will be a lot stronger and more powerful as well. Rivaling the might of The Espada with the additions of 3 new divisions. *This is a alternate DxD canon. *Soul Society will be aware of the existence of The Supernatural Factions and also they will in touch with the real world. *Soul Society has made peace with The Quincy Empire Vandenreich. *Isshin Kurosaki was the captain of squad 10 before he was promoted to The Royal Guard. *Naruto & Yoruichi regained their positions as Captains of The 2nd & 10th Squads after The Winter War. Soi Fon and Toshiro were reassigned to The 3rd and 5th Squads respectively. *Sosuke Aizen was killed by Naruto before he left for Hueco Mundo. *Orihime Inoue serves as The Queen of The Arrancars and ruler of Hueco Mundo. She desires revenge for Aizen's death at the hands of The Soul Society anf their many allies. *Orihime is the first arrancar created by Aizne's incomplete Hougyoku and the most powerful *Soi Fon becomes co-supreme commander of The Stealth Force along with Yoruichi. *Kukaku Shiba become The New Captain of The 9th Squad. She has her right arm restored. *The Court Guard Squads improve from 13 to 16 with The Additionof 3 New Divisions. *The Bleach universe will be able to play a major part in The High School DxD universe. *Katerea Leviathan is a good guy in this story. She was once a Supereme Commander of the Anti Satan Faction during The Satan Civil War. *Rias, Sona & their peerages are Super Strong and more powerful than they were in canon. Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Guyver Fan Fiction Category:Destiny Fan Fictions Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fan Fictions Category:Pokémon Fan Fictions